Maitines
by F-Am3noM3rodi
Summary: Sion desea tanto amar a Nezumi, pero él parece tan inalcanzable a veces... Todo esto pone al albino en un mar de emociones, del que no sabe como salir... "Al igual que un torpe enamorado que tropieza con sus propios sentimientos".
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK, BITCHES. Ok, no :( Joo, hace mil años que está esta historia guardada en mi computador...Después de re-editarla un poco, re-leerla como mil veces, decidí publicarla...why not? **

**Nuevamente estará dividida en 3 partes (sí, me gusta dividir las cosas en 3(?) xD) Y será una especie de poem!fic, aunque la verdad no creo que entre mucho en esa categoría, ya que solo son fragmentos de poemas al inicio... Más o menos como en la novela de No. 6, cuando comenzaban los capítulos, siempre había algún fragmento de una obra de teatro, poema, mitos, etc *O* alguien leyó la novela? xD**

**Como sea...Gracias a mi beta por haberme ayudado con sus opiniones y algunas correcciones3 Y también por haberme dado la confianza para publicarla xD **

**Por cierto, por si no saben qué son los maitines...Son las primeras horas canónicas, rezadas antes del amanecer (RAE). Si no saben qué son las horas canónicas y quieren saberlo, busquen en google :v (En todo caso, no tiene nada que ver con la historia, es solo a modo de curiosidad y es el nombre del poema y del fic xd)**

* * *

**Parte I**

_Maitines_

"_Perdóname si digo que te amo: a los poderosos  
se les engaña siempre, los débiles  
son siempre manejados por el miedo. No puedo amar  
lo que no puedo concebir, y tú no revelas  
virtualmente nada."_

_Fragmento de "Iris salvaje"  
Glück, Louise Elisabeth_ _  
Versión de Eduardo Chirinos_

Sion estaba sentando en el sofá, en su lugar de siempre. Hamlet sobre su hombro, Cravat sobre el otro y Tsukiyo sobre su muslo. El chico de pelo blanco dejó salir un largo suspiro de sus pulmones. Había permanecido ahí ya un buen rato. Ciertas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

¿Decirle a alguien que te sientes atraído por él, es lo mismo que decirle que lo amas?

_¿Lo amo? ¿Amo a Nezumi?_

No podía dejar de preguntárselo. Aunque creía que así era. No quería que fuera mentira, al menos. Fuera lo que fuera, ese sentimiento existía y vivía dentro de él. Fuese cual fuese su nombre: admiración, adoración, amor, amistad. Daba lo mismo, pero _estaba ahí. _

De lo que sí estaba seguro era que esto no tenía nada que ver con los libros románticos que había encontrado entre las estanterías o en el piso, o bajo de otros libros.

Ahora bien, si esto era realmente amor, ¿llegaría Nezumi a amarlo también? Nezumi, que se veía tan fuerte, Nezumi, que siempre iba un paso adelante, Nezumi, que era talentoso y ágil. Poseía una gran cantidad de cualidades que Sion desconocía completamente.

_Nezumi sabe. Nezumi conoce. Él conoce el mundo. Él conoce la verdad._

La verdad que él ansiaba con tantas fuerzas. Nezumi había visto con sus propios ojos y sentido con su propio cuerpo. Mientras que él…

Sion bajó la mirada.

No era más que un niño que nunca había conocido el mundo exterior, el mundo _real. _

No solo eso, pero además tenía miedo. A pesar de siempre decir que quería conocer, debía admitir también que era una realidad que le aterraba. Y tenía el ligero presentimiento de que esto no era más que el principio. Pero trataba de luchar contra ese sentimiento. No quería ser controlado por el miedo. Si lo hacía…

Si lo hacía se arriesgaba a perder a Nezumi.

_¿Por qué eres tan difícil de amar? ¿Por qué eres tan difícil de complacer?_

Tenía claro que venían de mundos totalmente diferentes. Sion había crecido y sido educado en la ciudad que Nezumi más aborrecía y odiaba. Sus pensamientos hacia esa utopía eran nublados por un odio indescriptible para Sion. Cada vez que Nezumi hablaba sobre No. 6, sus hermosos ojos grises se ensombrecían en aversión y sed de venganza. Un rencor y desprecio que Sion no lograba comprender y tampoco sabía si lo haría algún día.

Nezumi siempre parecía inalcanzable. Nunca se abría ante nada ni nadie. Muchas veces era frío, cerrado y calculador. Sion intentaba conocerlo más; más de él y su pasado, pero parecía una tarea imposible.

Las ideas de ambos también eran muy distintas. Sion creía en una tercera opción. Creía que se podían salvar ambas partes. Pero, en cambio, para Nezumi, siempre era solo esto o lo otro, blanco o negro.

Cabizbajo, Sion frunció el ceño.

_¿Por qué eres tan complicado, Nezumi? ¿Por qué no me dejas alcanzarte?_

Sion estaba más que dispuesto a decirle a Nezumi todo sobre él, hacer todo lo que le pidiera, seguirlo hacia donde él fuera. Quería permanecer junto a él para siempre. Quería _amarlo. _Quería sentir esa necesidad de protegerlo como lo había sentido cuando tenían doce años, porque él sabía… sabía que Nezumi podía ser como un espino: grande, fuerte, duro. Y al mismo tiempo tener la apariencia de una dedalera o una margarita; de aspecto frágil y delicado.

_Déjame amarte, Nezumi. No me alejes de ti._

Unos chillidos interrumpieron su cadena de pensamientos .

Sion levantó la mirada hacia el agudo grito de una de los ratones. Era Tsukiyo y parecía estar diciéndole algo. Sus grandes ojos negros parecían preocupados.

— ¿Eh? —Tsukiyo ladeó la cabeza. Hamlet empujó su pequeña cabeza contra la curva de su cuello en forma de cariño y Cravat rasguñaba su camisa con sus pequeñas garras.

¿Qué trataban de hacer?

Sion de pronto notó algo tibio en su mejilla. Llevó una mano a su cara y tocó algo húmedo. Sin querer había derramado unas lágrimas.

Rápidamente las limpió con su antebrazo y acarició la cabeza de los ratones con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias por preocuparse—dijo mientras los tres animalitos volvían a chillar.

Sion no podía permitirse llorar. Debía ser fuerte si quería llegar a estar a la par con Nezumi. Pero le dolía saber que la distancia entre ellos era cada vez más grande y no sabía si podía hacer algo para arreglarlo.

Con un último suspiro miró la hora. Nezumi ya estaba por llegar.

—Es mejor que prepare la cena—comentó en voz alta, mientras se ponía en pie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows! **❤** Significan mucho para mi ;A; Espero que sigan disfrutando el fic ^^**

* * *

**Parte II**

_Maitines 2_

_Ocurre contigo que eres como los abedules:  
no debo hablarte  
de modo personal. Muchas  
cosas han pasado entre nosotros. ¿O  
sólo me ocurrieron a mí? Me  
siento culpable, culpable, te pedí  
humanidad; no soy más menesterosa  
que los otros. Pero la ausencia  
de todo sentimiento, de la menor  
preocupación por mí... También podría  
dirigirme a los abedules  
como en mi vida anterior: dejemos  
que lo hagan del peor modo, déjales  
que me entierren con los románticos,  
que sus hojas amarillas y afiladas  
caigan sobre mí  
y me cubran._

_De "Iris salvaje"  
Glück, Louise Elisabeth_ _  
Versión de Eduardo Chirinos_

La cena estaba prácticamente lista cuando Sion sintió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con un suave golpe. Sin voltearse podía escuchar a Nezumi quitándose la superfibra que llevaba en el cuello a modo de bufanda y su chaqueta.

—Bienvenido—Sion dijo, esta vez volteándose y sonriendo.

A pesar de todo, no podía negar la felicidad que sentía cada vez que Nezumi regresaba sano y salvo.

Nezumi le miró y sonrió levemente. Caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó con un ruido sordo. Colocó una pierna sobre la pequeña y vieja mesa de centro y suspiró. Sion mientras tanto, había colocado la sopa en dos cuencos y le llevó uno a Nezumi. Éste lo recibió y dio un sorbo.

—Delicioso—dijo en voz baja, casi un murmullo.

Sion sonrió, sintiendo su corazón latir más fuerte en su pecho y aún sonriendo, tomó un poco de su propia sopa.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? —preguntó Sion, tratando de comenzar una conversación.

Nezumi tomó otro largo sorbo de su sopa y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Normal, supongo.

Al parecer no recibiría más que eso como respuesta. Sin saber qué más decir, Sion miró el cuenco entre sus manos. Como siempre, Nezumi no tenía mucho que contar. Las conversaciones no comenzaban a menos que él fuera quién las iniciara (en la mayoría de los casos).

_Si tan solo me contara más sobre él…Si lograra hacer que me cuente más sobre él…_

Si había algo que Sion siempre había deseado, era comenzar una conversación un poco más personal con Nezumi. ¿Acaso todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos no era suficiente para que Nezumi confiara en él? ¿Todo lo que habían pasado desde que se conocieron? Desde esa noche tormentosa en que sus destinos se cruzaron, una extraña conexión los había unido. Sin embargo, aquí estaban los dos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y Sion seguía sin saber nada sobre este misterioso chico que había entrado por su ventana herido y empapado.

¿Y qué pasaba con esa declaración que Sion le había hecho? ¿No significaba nada? Está bien, quizá no haya elegido las mejores palabras, pero el pobre merecía al menos un poco de crédito. Jamás en su vida se había declarado a alguien. No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y creyó que decir lo que sentía en ese momento sería lo más adecuado. Pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue un par de burlas de parte de Nezumi y nada más.

Sion ciñó con más fuerza el cuenco entre sus manos. La calidez de la sopa era bien recibida por su cuerpo en esta época tan fría.

Nezumi suspiró satisfecho a su lado y dejó el cuenco vacío sobre la única mesita que adornada la habitación.

— ¿Quieres una taza de agua caliente? —Sion preguntó. Nezumi negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien por ahora, gracias. Ya puedo hacer eso yo mismo más tarde.

Su mirada se devolvió a la sopa. Había estado dándole tantas vueltas al asunto que ni siquiera tenía hambre. Solo quería respuestas. Respuestas era lo único que necesitaba.

_¿Quizá le estoy dando mucha importancia? ¿Debería dejarlo pasar y continuar mi vida como había sido hasta ahora?_

Pero era incapaz de vivir sin que esos sentimientos le golpearan. Solo quería estar a su lado. Solo quería que Nezumi le sonriera y se quedara junto a él. No pedía nada más. Solo un poco de cariño…

— ¿No tienes hambre?

La voz de su compañero lo distrajo e hizo que le mirara.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó realmente confundido, como si no hubiera entendido lo que le acababan de preguntar.

—Te pregunté si no tienes hambre. Con suerte has tomado un sorbo o dos de tu sopa. ¿O es que su majestad quería un banquete? —Preguntó sonriendo de forma burlona.

Sion miró su comida y luego lo miró a él. Su chiste ni si quiera le había hecho gracia. Quizá en otra oportunidad habría pensado incluso en alguna buena respuesta para devolvérselo, pero ahora no.

—No tengo hambre…—dijo Sion y le tendió la sopa—.Toma. Si quieres puedes tener la mía.

Nezumi lo miró confundido y tomó el cuenco, pero lo dejó justo al lado del suyo, sin tocarlo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? No me digas que te estás enfermando. No quiero tener que cuidarte—Nezumi dijo. Y Sion sintió que inclusive bajo ese tono que decía "no se te ocurra ser más carga de lo que ya eres", pudo percibir (¿o fue su imaginación?) un poco de verdadera preocupación.

Sion negó con la cabeza. Las ganas de llorar volvían a él, pero las despejó lo mejor que pudo.

—Estoy bien, solo no tengo hambre.

—Hm…—Nezumi no estaba tan seguro. Rayos, ni siquiera Sion se sentía seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Te molesta si leo un rato? No estoy tan cansado como para dormir todavía—Sion dijo, inventando la excusa más rápida para alejarse de Nezumi un rato. No importaba cuánto lo quería y quería estar con él. Ahora mismo necesitaba descansar un rato y pensar.

Nezumi negó con la cabeza y rápidamente pareció desinteresarse en él, tomando el libro que estaba leyendo y abriéndolo donde lo había dejado. Una vez más, alejaba a Sion de él. Una vez más, su existencia parecía realmente no existir. Se sentía como alguien invisible cuando estaba con esta persona.

Sion caminó hasta lo más profundo de las estanterías. Quizá su lugar favorito en esa habitación repleta de libros. Aunque adoraba esa pequeña habitación que compartía con el peliazul, solamente ese espacio en todo el cuarto tenía un toque especial y único para Sion. No sabía si era debido a la paz y tranquilidad que encontraba rodeado de tantos libros, o el olor a viejo de las hojas o la tenue luz, no tan brillante, pero tampoco tan oscura que llegaba a esa parte de la pieza. Como fuera, ese era el lugar donde Sion iba cada vez que quería estar tranquilo o pensar. Agarraba un libro cualquiera y lo leía.

Al igual que las veces anteriores, se hundió en esa montaña de libros, tomando asiento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Tsukiyo y Hamlet no tardaron en llegar a su lado y hacerle compañía.

Mientras trataba de leer, no lograba realmente concentrarse. Muchas cosas todavía pasaban por su cabeza. Quizá fuera inmaduro sentirse de esta forma por una estupidez amorosa como ésta. O tal vez no. Aunque tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa a Nezumi. Él era el que estaba pidiendo esto, al fin y al cabo, no Nezumi.

De todas formas no tenía a nadie para que le diera consejos. La única persona era Nezumi, y aún así sería algo tonto preguntarle a la persona con la que tienes el problema que te dé el consejo que necesitas. Tenía también a Inukashi…Pero honestamente Sion no creía que pudiera ayudarle mucho…Y Rikiga…Ni hablar.

—Desearía poder hablar de esto con alguien—Sion dijo y suspiró, acariciando la cabeza de uno de los ratones.

¿Qué había pasado hace un rato? ¿Nezumi de verdad se había preocupado o había sido toda una ilusión? No quería que fuera una ilusión. Quería que fuera real. Tan real como el libro que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos.

Agotado, se echó sobre el suelo, aún sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho. Los dos pequeños ratones se acostaron sobre él mientras se chillaban el uno al otro.

Sion cerró los ojos y se concentró en eso y nada más. Pero no podía dejar de pensar.

¿Significaba esto que todo lo que Sion creía que habían pasado juntos solo se le habían ocurrido a él? ¿Realmente Nezumi no sentía nada?

_Quizás…Quizás debería rendirme…_

Estando realmente cansado, Sion comenzó a sentirse somnoliento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Última parte de este fic **❤** Espero que les guste y nuevamente gracias por los buenos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo TvT**

* * *

**Parte III**

_Maitines 4_

_¿Qué es mi corazón para ti_  
_si debes romperlo una y otra vez_  
_como el sembrador que pone a prueba_  
_sus nuevas especies? Experimenta_  
_algo más: cómo puedo vivir_  
_en las colonias, como a ti te gusta, si me impones_  
_una cuarentena de dolor, apartándome_  
_de los miembros saludables de_  
_mi propia tribu: eso no se hace_  
_en un jardín, apartar_  
_la rosa enferma; permítele ondear sus sociables_  
_e infectadas hojas_  
_de cara a las demás, que los minúsculos áfidos_  
_brinquen de planta en planta, probando de nuevo_  
_que soy la más inane de tus criaturas, la que sigue_  
_al floreciente áfido y al rosal trepador. Padre,_  
_como agente de mi soledad, alivia_  
_al menos mi culpa, levanta_  
_el estigma del aislamiento; a menos_  
_que sea tu designio fortalecerme_  
_otra vez, como fui_  
_fuerte y plena en mi infancia equivocada,_  
_bajo la leve luz_  
_del corazón de mi madre,_  
_o en el sueño,_  
_el primer ser que nunca moriría._

_De "Iris salvaje"  
Glück, Louise Elisabeth  
Versión de Eduardo Chirinos_

—Sion…Sion…

Alguien le llamaba.

— ¡Sion, despierta! ¡No te duermas ahí, idiota!

Era Nezumi. Su irreconocible voz llegó a los oídos del albino. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos. Sion no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía la espalda adolorida por haber estado tirado en el piso duro por tanto tiempo. Frotando sus ojos se quejó como a un niño que lo despiertan muy temprano por la mañana.

— ¿Qué haces ahí tirado en el suelo? Si quieres dormir, ve a hacerlo al sofá—lo regañó Nezumi.

Sin mirarlo, Sion se levantó y dejó el libro que había estado sosteniendo mientras dormía donde correspondía.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Sion preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Deben de haber pasado unas dos horas desde que viniste a leer aquí—respondió Nezumi, ya dándole la espalda para ir a su cama. Sion también volvió al centro de la habitación.

Nezumi ya había limpiado los restos de la cena y el sofá estaba despejado para que Sion se fuera a dormir. Sion lo miró caminar hasta su cama y sentarse en ella.

— ¿Ya te vas a dormir? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero si tú quieres dormir, eres libre de hacerlo—dijo, tomando el mismo libro de antes y otra vez comenzando a leer.

Sion no respondió y solo se sentó en el sillón sin hacer nada. Solo mirando al frente, con la mirada fija en ningún punto.  
Otra vez el tonto de Nezumi lo aislaba. ¿Acaso no sabía el daño que le estaba causando? Ya no quería más. Ya no quería sentirse así. Quería acabar con esto de una vez. Quería olvidar que sentía algo por este chico que ni siquiera lo miraba como su igual.

Nezumi de pronto desvió la mirada de su libro y lo observó ahí haciendo, bueno, _nada._

—Estás raro—dijo, casi sin pensarlo.

Sion lo miró alelado y algo confundido. ¿Nezumi se había dado cuenta que tenía un problema?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Nezumi suspiró y cerró el libro. Ya que el tema había salido, tendría que seguir con esto. Nuevamente se levantó y caminó hasta el sillón, sentándose al lado del otro chico. Sion lo miró perplejo.

Nezumi lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Desde que llegué has estado raro. No tenías hambre y pareces distraído. Además te fuiste al fondo de las estanterías. Sé que haces eso cuando algo te preocupa—Nezumi dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Sion parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Entonces Nezumi sí se había dado cuenta? Con vergüenza, miró hacia el otro lado, evitando el contacto visual. De repente le parecía muy ridículo el sentirse así por esto. Debía tener claro después de todo este tiempo que Nezumi simplemente no era el tipo de persona cariñosa y cálida como otras. Su forma de preocuparse era diferente a la de Sion. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Sus ojos se humedecieron y Sion los cerró con fuerza. No quería llorar. No quería que Nezumi se burlara de él. No quería que lo viera así.

Pero por más que trató de ocultarlo, los hipos que lo invadieron lo delataron.

— ¿E…Estás llorando? —Nezumi preguntó, casi asustado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—N…No…—dijo con la voz de alguien que acababa de romper en llanto.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa, Sion! De verdad que no te entiendo—Nezumi dijo con un suspiro exasperado. Por unos segundos sintió unas ganas incontrolables de tomar al más joven por los hombros y zarandearlo un poco.

— ¡E-Entonces que no te importe!

Nezumi lo miró sorprendido. Las palabras del chico de pelo blanco casi lo lastimaron.

_Soy un idiota. ¿Por qué me lastimaría lo que este niño me diga?_

Pensó el peliazul; pero al mismo tiempo sintió la necesidad de hacer algo. Con un nuevo suspiro – pero esos suspiros que él mismo odiaba – se acercó más al otro cuerpo y pasó, aún un poco dubitativo, su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

_Supongo….que por una vez estará bien._

Sion por un momento dejó de llorar y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos por los bordes, al igual que su cara.

—Si me importa…—Nezumi dijo muy bajo—. Si no me cuentas qué te pasa, tampoco podré ayudarte.

Sion volvió a romper en lágrimas.

— ¿¡Y ahora por qué lloras?! —Nezumi frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba él, tratando de ser amable por una vez y Sion seguía llorando como una niña sin su muñeca.

— ¡Deja de tratar de ser dulce! Si soy tanto una carga para ti, entonces dímelo, así puedo buscar un lugar e irme—Sion dijo, casi furioso. Otra vez estaba dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

—A… ¡¿A quién le llamas dulce, idiota!? ¡Solo trato de ayudar! —Nezumi cada vez se sentía más confundido con esto.

—Es que…Es que…

— ¡Dios, ¿podrías calmarte un poco y hablar como se debe?! Ya no tienes cinco años, Sion—y en un movimiento rápido, y sin pensarlo, lo abrazó, apresándolo contra su pecho.

Ambos, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer, se callaron. Sion no se movió debido al asombro, las lágrimas también se habían detenido. Nezumi tampoco se movió.

De pronto Sion se movió un poco quedando a la altura de la cara de Nezumi. Con el ceño fruncido lo encaró.

—Eres un idiota.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Tú eres el idiota!

— ¡Yo no hago sentir mal a las personas!

—No he hecho sentir mal a nadie—se defendió Nezumi.

Sion volvió a sentir sus ojos arder. Sabía que estaba actuando como una chica, pero no le importaba.

— ¿Acaso hice algo para molestarte? —Preguntó Nezumi al final.

Sion desvió la mirada. Ya no quería hablar sobre esto.

Nezumi, aburrido del espectáculo que Sion estaba haciendo, lo tomó del mentón con su mano y le hizo mirarlo.

— ¿Hice algo que te molestara? —repitió con seriedad.

Sion frunció el ceño, su cara ardía de vergüenza. Quizá porque estaban muy cerca o quizá porque ahora sí le parecía tonto todo esto. Nezumi realmente estaba preocupado. Quería saber qué le pasaba y quería ayudarlo.

—Es…una estupidez.

—Dime.

—N-No…Es muy vergonzoso.

Nezumi ahora si quería golpearse la cara con irritación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te pusiste así por nada? —Nezumi preguntó enojado. Sion sabía muy bien cómo sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¡N-No fue _nada_! Sí me pasaba algo—Sion dijo, alzando la voz otra vez.

— ¿Y no vas a decirme después de todo esto? —Nezumi preguntó cabreado.

— ¡Claro que no! Además ¿por qué tendría que…—su oración fue interrumpida cuando algo cálido golpeó sus labios con suavidad, ejerciendo una leve presión sobre ellos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se puso todavía más rojo que antes.

Nezumi se separó después de un rato, con sus narices casi rozando.

—Diablos, ¿podrías callarte un rato o hablar más bajo? Enserio, me estás dando un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso? —Sion preguntó, sonrojando con tanta fuerza que hasta sus orejas se habían puesto rojas.

—Para que te callaras—Nezumi rodó los ojos.

Ambos estuvieron callados por unos momentos hasta que Nezumi dijo casi en un susurro:

—Perdón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo, Nezumi?

—No sé que habré hecho para ponerte así, pero lo que haya sido…Lo siento—dijo, evitando la cara de perplejidad de Sion.

Estaba tan feliz. Su corazón se aceleró y una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios, olvidando todo lo malo que había estado sintiendo hace un rato.

Ahora fue él quien lo abrazó y Nezumi lo miró sorprendido.

— ¡Te perdono! —Sion dijo contento, escondiendo su cara en ese cálido pecho.

— ¿¡Eh!? Ya, pero no me abraces con tanta fuerza—Nezumi dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Aunque muy en el fondo, él también se sentía feliz. Muy feliz. No es como si se lo fuera a decir a Sion alguna vez.

Una pequeña sonrisa también apareció en sus labios.

Los dos se quedaron ahí, abrazándose, hasta que el estómago de Sion comenzó a gruñir y el pequeño se vio obligado a separarse de Nezumi con vergüenza.

— ¿Ahora tienes hambre?

Sion asintió.

Nezumi suspiró y se levantó.

—Tienes suerte de que haya guardado tu sopa. Sabía que te daría hambre después. Espera un poco, ahora la caliento.

Sion lo miró con una gran sonrisa. Nezumi siempre se había preocupado por él, aunque no lo admitiera. Siempre estaba ahí para él, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

— ¡Gracias!

Nezumi, con su espalda hacia Sion, sonrió.

_Maldición, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sion? _

Nezumi pensó con simpatía y ternura, mientras recalentaba su comida.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado el final! :B Sion...es como tan torpe para demostrar lo que siente, al final termina explotando entre tantas emociones TwT Me recuerda un poco a mi *cof cof* **

**Anyways, gracias nuevamente por haberlo leído, por los reviews y los favs uwu Lo aprecio mucho **❤


End file.
